The Confession in the Common Room
by sweetcatastr0phe
Summary: Harry really needs to tell Ginny something. Fluffy fic. Rated just to be safe. Reviews appreciated.


The Confession in the Common Room  
  
by BlackGoddess  
  
A/N: All writers love reviews, and I'm no different! :) Enjoy!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
He hadn't noticed when, he hadn't noticed how. He merely woke up one morning, a smile on his lips and the remnants of a dream of her lingering in his mind.  
  
It had taken him a very long time to bring himself to admit it. She'd loved him for so long and he'd never really taken the time to notice and now here he was, practically swooning whenever she walked into the room. If he had to be honest, he would have had to say that he was embarrassed. Embarrassed that it had taken him so long to realize the true extent of his feelings for her. Embarrassed that he had been too stupid to realize how deep her own feelings were. All in all, he was just embarrassed.  
  
It wasn't some childish crush. He'd have known if it was. He recognized this feeling, though he'd never felt it before; love. It gave itself away in the shaking of his hands and the slight quiver in his voice when he spoke to her, the way his knees went weak when she smiled and the way he yearned to touch her. He needed her, he wanted her, he loved her.  
  
He wasn't about to let her get away without telling her so.  
  
*  
  
The common room was deserted, except for the small, redheaded figure seated in an armchair. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he approached her, his slippered feet making no sound on the floor. He wasn't really surprised when she jumped at his whispered, "Hello." The deep blush that colored her cheeks wasn't all that shocking, either.  
  
He smiled slightly, sitting down cross-legged in front of her. She was staring at him, wide-eyed. Then a slow smile spread across her face and she seemed to overcome her perpetual shyness.  
  
"Hi, Harry."  
  
He thrilled at the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. He was glad it was fairly dark in the common room, or else she would have noticed the slight flush coloring his cheeks.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a moment and then he blurted, "Ginny, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
He broke off there, wondering just what he was supposed to say to her. 'I love you' just seemed too brusque and unromantic. But really, what other options did he have?  
  
She was giving him the sweetest inquiring look, her eyebrows raised. "Harry?" she urged.  
  
He jerked out of his thoughtful stupor and made a split second decision. "Ginny, I know I've never really shown it but I love you."  
  
They both sat, stunned, for several moments and then, as it sank in what he had just said, Ginny squealed and threw herself into his arms, knocking them both backwards. Harry laughed, hugging her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "I guess you don't have any problems with that?"  
  
She giggled, pressing her lips briefly to his forehead and then scrambling to her feet. They had both heard the footsteps and didn't really feel like being caught in a tangled embrace, accidental or not.  
  
It was a good thing, too, because the person coming down the stairs was Percy. He looked at them quite suspiciously and then asked loftily, "What are you two doing up? It's past midnight."  
  
Glancing at each other, Ginny replied, quite evenly, "I was working on some Defense homework and asked Harry to help me." Percy didn't look like he really believed her, but he didn't have much choice. He just shrugged and continued on through the common room, picking up an abandoned book from one of the tables and going back upstairs.  
  
As soon as he had gone, Harry and Ginny burst out laughing. Harry yawned widely, realizing that he really was exhausted. He'd had a hard Quidditch practice earlier that night and all the emotional anguish he'd been putting himself through . . . Well, it had really taken its toll.  
  
Ginny closed the book on her lap and Harry helped her to her feet. He noticed the word "Diary" enscribed on the front of the book in gold lettering and wondered what she'd been writing about. He didn't want to intrude though, so he didn't ask.  
  
*  
  
Harry lay awake, staring at the ceiling and smiling like a maniac. Ginny loved him, too. It was obvious. She hadn't said it out loud, but it had been clear in the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes when she'd gazed at him. Everything was all right now.  
  
Now he could get a good night's sleep and not worry about the alien emotion that was haunting him.  
  
END 


End file.
